Miraculous Circus x
by adrinettexlover
Summary: After constant bullying, Marinette decides to run away and join the circus. A few months later, she has to head back to Paris for a performance, a performance that her ex-class are going to watch. What could go wrong? (A crossover between Miraculous Ladybug and the Greatest showman)


01|the greatest showman

**So I had this idea, why not create a crossover with the Greatest Showman with Miraculous ladybug?!**

"Ugh move out of my way Mari-trash" Chloe, the school bully snarled at me.

I wasn't even in her way! There is like a 5 foot gap between me and the wall.

"Chloe you can easily walk around me, stop acting all stuck up" I said. I actually stood up to Chloe, my maman and papa would be proud, I thought. Sadly, they passed away last summer, in a car accident. A drunk driver, who is now in jail, ran them into a tree.

"You can't speak to me like that bitch" Chloe snarled at me. I let out a yelp of pain as I was shoved onto the ground "At least I'm not an orphan, my parents actually love me enough to stay alive."

I stood up looking proud, ready to stand up to Chloe when I heard laughing. Oh great, it's Lila, I thought with sarcasm.

"Chloe's right, Dupain-Cheng, or should I even call you that, you know, since your parents are dead and all" Lila said, looking at her nails. "No one likes you, no one wants you here, why don't you go join your parents." she said with a smirk.

Just then, Alya jumped up basically out of nowhere. "Shut up Lila!" she yelled "we're all sick of your bullshit!"

Lila just glared at Alya but didn't say anything more. Alya then sent me a small smile before walking over to Nino and Adrien.

"Guess what Mari-trash!" Lila exclaimed… happily?  
"Adrien asked me out last night! We're having our first date tonight."

I couldn't take it anymore. I sprinted out of the school, bawling my eyes out the whole time, until I reached my 'home.' It doesn't have that homely feel anymore, the bakery shut down, and I lived their with my alcoholic uncle.

I rushed up the stairs before collapsing onto my bed.

"Marinette it's okay, it's going to be okay" My kwami, Tikki whispered into my ear.

"It's not Tikki! We defeated Hawkmoth months ago, and nothing's changed! Chat and I still patrol every day, we find nothing, Chloe and Lila are still bullies, what's new?"

Suddenly, I had an idea. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began writing.

_Dear Chat Noir,_  
_It has been a pleasure fighting crime with you these past few years. I couldn't ask for a better, pun-loving partner. I'm going away, and I don't know if I will ever return. Master Fu is allowing me to keep my miraculous until it becomes time for a new Ladybug to arise. I will miss you dearly and you will always have a piece of my heart. I love you, Chat._

_Ladybug x_

I smiled sadly before sealing the envelope and neatly signing Chat's name. I would put it in our patrol spot and make sure he found it.

I grabbed another piece of paper before starting on my second letter.

_Dear Alya _  
_You, are my best friend. I couldn't even imagine my life without you. You have always been there for me and I'm sorry that I can't do the same. I'm going away, I might not ever return. I'm sorry, but I can't stay here, too much heartache. I'll never forget you and I hope you'll always remember me too. Please, please don't tell anyone that I've gone away. At least, not for a while, I'll be less traceable that way. I love you so much, Alya._

_Love, Marinette x_

I sealed that envelope too, before transforming into ladybug and heading to mine and Chat's patrol spot. I taped it onto a nearby fence with red ribbon, knowing that he would see it. I then headed to the school and taped Alya's letter into the inside of her locker.

I then swung through the city for the last time before jumping onto my balcony and climbing onto my bed. I tore down all my posters of Adrien before ripping them up and throwing them out. I then began to pack a suitcase full of necessities.

I added the last couple of photos to the top of my suitcase before zipping it up and heading down the stairs, with Tikki and her stash of cookies that she was saving, securely in my bag.

I quietly tip-toed down the stairs, trying not to wake up my passed out uncle. I opened the door and looked at my house for the last time before heading down the road, to the subway station. It wasn't that hard to say goodbye to that house, it was barely even a house to me anymore.

I reached the subway station and looked around. I found a notice board filled with flyers of all sorts, one that caught my ye though, was for a circus, P.T Barnum's circus for unique persons. I guess I am unusually flexible, the perks of being ladybug, I thought. The best part about the circus, it was in New York, miles away from here.

'Here I come, P.T Barnum'

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I don't exactly know where this story is going to go but I came up with the idea a few days ago. Please leave a review or any suggestions on what to do with the next few chapters. I kinda have they layout sorted but I would gladly incorporate other ideas.**

**Muggle head x**


End file.
